Talk:The Attack at Nightfall
I believe this quest takes place on an entirely separate map from Redcliffe, and that any traps laid in the Day map won't exist here, only to return at the end of the quest when we return to that map. Perhaps a note should be made of that? --DarkJeff 18:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Taken care of, thanks for the info --Galith 19:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Enemy AI I've been playing under easy (not enough free time to spend it dying left and right), but during the first part of the battle, where the undead are coming down the hill towards the wind mill, I had an issue where they just refused to come down and attack me. A friend of mine who was playing under normal difficulty didn't have this issue, he said they constantly swarmed him. For me, I had to get Leliana to shoot the undead that came near enough, since I didn't want to send the party through the fire. The soldiers behind me never saw any action. - Ancestralmask 16:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I had a similar problem with the undead. What happened was one of the undead would get stuck on the pathing and they would group up until a large group attacked me. It's just a problem with the pathing, if you reload, unless you're unlucky, you should not have the same problem.--Galith 03:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) This seems to be okay in version 1.01b. I only had one issue where only one of the undead wouldn't attack. The main problem I usually have with this parts is that the knights are too aggressive and run into the fire.DataJager 09:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Keeping villagers alive Played this quest again last night on the console, and despite one of the militiamen men dying (just the one, I think, but I definitely looted a militiaman corpse), I still got the Helm of the Red. Does this mean only certain villagers need to be kept alive? Are the unnamed militiamen just redshirts? - Ancestralmask 14:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :On the PC, with all but one militiaman dead (but Tomas, Murdock and Lloyd alive), I did not get the helm, so they're not expendable like Dwyn's thugs. It is possible that one might be okay but letting a good deal of them die is not okay. Speaking of which, at higher levels (I was level 17 at the time), the Helm of the Red is practically worthless. I have a feeling this quest was intended to be done first or second or so since there is so much talk about going to the Arl for various reasons.DataJager 09:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I had two militiamen die at the Chantry and still received the Helm. This was on the PC at Normal difficulty. I went to Redcliffe immediately after Lothering, with Sten, Morrigan, and Leliana in my party (I was a dwarf noble warrior, sword-and-board tank). ThePlaybyPlay (talk) 05:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) On the flip-side to Lloyd's ring upon surviving the battle, if he dies, you can go buy everything in his shop (from the Barmaid who's taken over) for 1cp each. (Poor Lloyd)Exyll 23:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :You can do that before the fight, right when you get him to join, talk to the girl. (talk) 20:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I played this on easy, and though there is supposed to be no friendly fire, my mage's Tempest Spell killed all of the militia. My party members were unharmed, but the militia was fried. I got a lot of armor, etc., which is worth more than the helmet you receive by keeping everyone alive. On level 14 I recieved 4 complete sets of studded armor, boots, gloves and helmets and 4 more complete sets of reinforced leather armor, as well as several melee weapons and bows. I sold them to Owen for about 15 gold, which is MUCH better than a helmet. LVTDUDE 02:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, let em all die. You'll get more exp and some sweet coin from the loot. It totally spoiled the fun for me trying to keep em all alive when i first played the game. I played normal difficulty but with the original game version, so more like hard on patched versions, and it wasn't easy keeping them AND you're party alive. Then i got a fucking measly helmet and a dumb ring, and i was like wtf! Plus i really really hate npc exp stealers so i reloaded and let them all die. Felt much better ;) I couldn't even pick up all the loot heheh. ::And to anyone who doesn't know, DON'T let Dwyn die! He's needed for the beresaad quest or something (Sten), unless you don't care. Not sure if the reward is worth it, but if not better kill Dwyn before the fight then and get his sword and more exp, otherwise you'll get nothing from his corpse and he and his buddies might also steal exp. (talk) 20:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::On the 360 there is no way to heal the NPCs so it is likely that even on easy Lloyd will die. And on easy/normal, whille there's no friendly fire, AoE spells such as blizzard will still freeze and/or knock down all characters within the area. I went to RedCliffe early in my first playthrough, no healer in the party. I wasn't worried about keeping all milita alive, but I could not save Murdock no matter the number of reloads I tried. Also had no way of leaving and leveling up to try to prepare better. Found myself using the console as the game was too unfairly tipped: :runscript ai off The enemies will not attack, nor will your companions. Some of the enemy are scripted to run to certain positions near the militia. Others will stay at their spawn point. You'll need to run around for 5-10 minutes slaughtering everything. endless battle bug.... UGH I had that stupid bug happen to me three times in a row on my ps3 version. It really started to piss me off. ----Lying Memories i am stuck at the "attack at nightfall" in redcliffe with no more demons to attack and the music still plays asif there is a battle. I started off fighting at the top by the windmill to about 3 swarms of demons only to have them die off to no cut scenes and the battle music still playing. I have looked all over for spare demon but nothing and my last save is too far off as I have the save automatically toggled. Anybody have any advice on what i can do instead of having to play 4 hour stretch of game over again? thank you- illz- Endless Fight Glitch So, my game initiated the second auto save, and it still glitches out the same way. So now I have a save that does not complete the fight. Endless Fighting Glitch Solved? I just finished the Nightfall battle and would like to add my thoughts on the endless fight glitch previously reported in which the battle doesn't end after the last zombie bites the dust, with battle music even after everyone stops fighting. In my case, one of the zombies had ended up lost in the maze of woodwork outside the town square, probably stuck trying to run through a wall till it just got bored and decided to stand there. I took my party and searched every nook and cranny the undead were spawning around and found one just standing around twiddling his rotten thumbs. It promptly attacked, died, and then the battle music stopped. The cutscene began once I made it back to the area with the villagers. So for anyone with this issue, it may be a better solution to look around instead of reloading, especially if the battle went particularly well up till that point. It can actually be a good thing, since that's one less zombie down in the mess trying to eat Lloyd. ChaosStar (talk) 05:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC)ChaosStar Bugs Vs. Memory Leak One of the bugs that's been reported on this page seems to be saying that the game doesn't recognize when there are no more enemies to fight. I've actually come across this in my own games several times, and it acts more like a memory leak. The pathing issues seem to have been *mostly* fixed, but there's still another problem with this quest, and that is new waves of enemies fail to spawn when they're supposed to. This only occurs when my game begins to lag due to at least one memory leak during the quest, causing the game to perform progressively slower, some times taking as long as 30 seconds to even register that the last enemy of the previous wave is even dead, thus increasing the time between the waves spawning, especially in the second half of the battle by the chantry. No more darkspawn bug? I'm stuck at the secound part of the fight, down in town (not by the windmill), but no more darkspawn are spawning? Do I need to delete this game, or is there anything i can do?! Lejonelly (talk) 18:51, April 23, 2014 (UTC) They are undead, not darkspawn. :) Try walking around the town, go by the lake, as they sometimes spawn on the edges of the village. Henio0 (talk) 19:02, April 23, 2014 (UTC)